memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Morska
Question How in the world did Uhura convince them the '' Enterprise'' was Klingon? :Watch the scene, she spoke Klingon. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:45, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Morska Dialect In Marc Okrand's Klingon language, Morska is mentioned as having a different dialect than standard Klingon (because the pronounciation is radically different from the language's other appearences and a few suffixes aren't used due to the script needing a "different" sounding Klingon to indicate that he is from a different part of the Empire). It is the only other dialect of Klingon that Okrand talks about at any length other than the standard dialect. Should this be mentioned in the article? As far as I know, it was mentioned in the script and therefore somewhat canon, right? -- El Payaso Malo 04:29, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :If it can be cited, it would make a good background note, both here and at Klingonese. - 06:36, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, the following is from a reply from Marc Okrand on a newsgroup when asked about the Morskan dialect being in Star Trek VI. There are replies to other questions on there, so I have put it here for convenience. If this is a good enough citation, let me know. Note: This contains noncanon information, but the information regarding the script is important. >Guy Vardaman wrote ... >>Marc, have you determined types of accents for Klingon language (for >>example, if Worf consistently pronounces his eh' sound differently than >>you do, is it consistent enough to consider it a dialect from a >>particular province? or a type of accent?) It would seem that you'd have >>heard a variety of similar mis-pronouncements from different Humans >>attempting the "Language of Warriors." >>Well, I'm going to refrain from saying more before I show my ignorance >>of the language. One last thing along those lines though, could we talk >>about the difference between upper and lower case (as used in the Daily >>Klingon Language lesson)? Okrand wrote... Well, SuStel got to this before I did. Not surprisingly (given his expertise in the language), much of what he said is what I would have said anyway. David Trimboli wrote ... >I'm not Marc, but I do know the answer to this. We now have >startrek.klingon, which is for the discussion of the Klingon language. > >Several Klingon dialects based on region or planet are described in Marc >Okrand's latest book, Klingon for the Galactic Traveler. There are also >generational and societal differences. Okrand wrote... taken pieces of the original posting out here, just to make this one shorter. >In Star Trek VI, we actually get to hear the Morskan >dialect INTENTIONALLY. Okrand wrote... This is true. The original script for "Star Trek VI" (well, the earliest version that I saw, anyway) had the English translations for the lines spoken by the Klingon at the Morska listening post in a peculiar kind of English to show that it was a different way of speaking. As the filming proceeded, the character changed somewhat so that he became an inattentive Klingon rather than merely a Klingon from some different region, but we kept the nonstandard dialect anyway. (So he became an inattentive Klingon from a part of the Empire we've not heard much about.) -- El Payaso Malo 04:00, December 4, 2009 (UTC)